Summer Days
by Yukitarina
Summary: Athena asked the Gold Saints to join crazy summer contests.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**_

_**A/N: Well, humor :D**_

_**Summer Days**_

_**Sanctuary, Greece**_

The announcement Shaina read was like thousand pages and The Goldies began to yawn.

"Hey, baby, just straight to the point, okay?" snarled Deathmask. "We've been listening forever."

"I read it all to prevent any questions or complaint from you all," Shaina put her hands on her hips. "If you want me to explain straightforwardly then you must promise you'll do Lady Athena's orders in this announcement rightaway."

"Alright, just tell us what is it about," even Saga was tired.

"Fine," said Shaina. After taking a deep breath and closed the thousand-pages book, she started. "To deepen your friendship, Lady Athena wants you to join ten competitions."

"TEN?"

"I said no interference!" Shaina glared. All of them immediately shut their mouths—a woman's anger could be so frightful.

"You'll be divided in three groups," Shaina continued. "Please listen carefully, I won't repeat it. Fairy Group—"

"Why we are named after fairy?" Shura complained.

"Better than named after animal!" Shaina snarled. "If any of you interfere again I swear I will—"

"Alright, alright, Shaina, please continue," said Milo hurriedly, then elbowed his friends one by one and hissed at them. "Don't make her angry—I did it once and the next day she burned my pets—"

"I hear it, Milo," Shaina glared, and Milo shut his mouth.

"Group Fairy," she went on. "Saga, Camus, Shura, and Aphrodite."

"Hahahahahaha!" the Goldies laughed cheerfully, pointed their fingers at the mentioned ones, definitely mocking their girly group name.

"I'm a beaaaauuuuutiful fairy," Aphrodite swayed his hair.

"What's the point of this …?" murmured Camus, who didn't look bit excited.

"'To deepen our friendship, Camus,'" Shura quoted Shaina's line, but just the same as Camus he didn't really happy with the twenty competitions idea, much as their group's name.

"Saga, you'll be the leader of your group," said Shaina. "The next is Bougainville Group: Aiolos, Mu, Aldebaran, and Milo."

"Hahahahahahaha," now Group Fairy made a revenge on the Bougainvilles. "Bougainville … ow … ow … ow … give me a bouquet," Shura imitated a sissy dance, replied by the four's glares.

"Aiolos, you'll be the leader," said Shaina. "The last is Bunny Group: Dohko, Deathmask, Aiolia, and Shaka."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Honey Bunny," Milo and Shura rolled in laughter.

"Wait, you said we're not named after animal!" shouted Aiolia, as if someone has punched him.

"I never said that," Shaina said casually.

"This is unfair!" screamed Deathmask. "Nobody call me bunny!"

"This has been decided!" now Shaina was really angry. "You wanna join this competition or not?"

"WE DON'T WANT TO!" Dohko, Deathmask, Shaka, and Aiolia shouted altogether.

…

It wasn't really surprising if it was only DM, Shaka, and Aiolia who protested, but_ Dohko_ …?

"I'm sorry, no rejection," Shaina clap her hands. "Even from you, Roshi. So—"

"What about us?" Shion and Kanon raised their hands, looked offended.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," replied Shaina. "Shion and Kanon will be the judges, together with Hyoga."

Hyoga suddenly appeared and smiled. "Hi, there."

"_Hyoga?_" the goldies (including Camus) widened their eyes.

"We will be judged by a_ bronze saint_?" snarled Aphrodite.

"No protest! Full stop!" Shaina ended the conversation. "Now let's begin the games."

Really, of all Athena's weird requests there was nothing which could make the Goldies this depressed.

**-00-**

The contests were finally established, and The Goldies couldn't decide which one was worse: the contests or themselves because of joining it.

The first contest is Racing to Reach the Pope Hall.

**-00-**

**First Contest: Racing to Reach the Pope Hall**

"This must be done by the leaders," announced Shaina. "Saga from Fairy Group, Aiolos from Bougainville, and Dohko of Bunny. You'll run until reaching the Pope Hall. The fastest is the winner.

"Ready? One … two … three … GO!"

The three began running, passing Aries temple, Taurus temple, Gemini Temple …

In Cancer temple they met Seiya and Shun who cheered them, ran by their sides, and …

… passing them.

"Wait, they're faster than us?" asked Saga in disbelief.

"Hahaha, what happens?" asked Seiya from afar. "Why you can't surpass us?"

Hearing it made the Goldies heated up. They ran faster, faster, faster—they had to pass the bronze and arrive at the Pope Hall soon.

But talking is easier than acting. In Virgo temple they began to lose breath.

"Seriously," whispered Saga with pressing his knees. "We truly can't surpass Seiya and Shun."

"It's because they're still young," Aiolos said in short breaths. "I'm 28, you're 29, and Dohko—"

"Don't continue," cut Dohko, made Aiolos and Saga laughed.

In Scorpio temple they stumbled and fell.

And in Sagittarius temple they were finally K.O, laying helplessly on the temple's floor.

"Wateeer," they whined.

Below, Kanon and the other judges gave very fair scores:

_Fairy Group: disqualified_

_Bougainville Group: disqualified_

_Bunny Group: disqualified_

**-00-**

**Second Contest: Eating**

"Choose one person from your group," said Shaina. "You'll eat ten plates of takoyaki."

Shura-Fairy, Aldebaran-Bougainville, and Aiolia-Bunny were ready in front of the plates.

"Ready? GO!"

Shura-Fairy and Aiolia Bunny just opened their mouths when Aldebaran-Bougainville exclaimed, "_Oishi! _(delicious)."

…

All were looking at Aldebaran.

He had finished his takoyakis in two seconds—seemed like he threw all the meals into his mouths only in a moment.

"YAAAYYY!" the Bougainville screamed joyfully. "Well done, Aldy!"

_Result:_

_Aldebaran: winner_

_Aiolia: disqualified_

_Shura: disqualified_

Aiolia and Shura couldn't close their mouths till the next an hour.

**-00-**

**Third Contest: Silent Competition**

"Choose one person from your group to join Silent Competition," announced Shaina.

Camus-Fairy, Mu-Bougainville, and Shaka-Bunny were ready on the set.

"You must sit silently in five minutes. Don't move, don't laugh—in short, don't do anything except breathing. But while you're sitting silently, your rivals will be the evils who try to annoy you. If you're even smiling, you'll be disqualified.

"Ready? GO!"

The champions were sitting still as ordered, just like stones. Soon, their rivals started to give troubles.

"Hey, Camus," Milo-Bougainville annoyed Camus-Fairy. "Camus. Honestly I've ever done something unforgivable to you," he laughed cheerfully to fish Camus's anger, but the later gave no response.

"Last month, when you were sleeping, I put a lot of Aphro's make up on your face," Milo grinned. "And you didn't realize it the whole day. I washed your face when you slept again, seriously trying not to laugh. So in the whole day, you went to the market, taught Hyoga, and talking with our fellows—" Milo's laughter was really unbearable, " … with blush on and lipstick on your face."

There were tiny quake on Camus's temples, but he still made no response.

Meanwhile, Deathmask-Bunny walked up and fro before Mu-Bougainville.

Then …

"MU OF ARIES!" he screamed and banged the table right in front of Mu brutally, the action which made even Tatsumi in Japan jumped in shock.

But Mu stayed still.

Deathmask didn't give up.

"MU OF ARIES! KIKI IS KIDNAPPED!"

"What?" Mu opened his eyes in shock, and that was the end of the Bougainville's Silent Contest.

"Mu of Bougainville Group, disqualified," Shion wrote. "_Baka_ …," he added.

In front of Shaka-Bunny, Aphrodite did dance with Lady Marmalede songs. "_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_," he continued with tango, salsa, opera, waltz, and India songs, till Shaka couldn't take it anymore.

"Hahahaha," he laughed helplessly.

"Shaka of Bunny, disqualified," Kanon wrote. "And they say he's an unmovable thing …"

Camus-Fairy didn't move or react until the time's up, so he was the winner.

"The winner of Silent Competition is Fairy Group!" Hyoga announced brightly.

Right after Hyoga said it, Camus immediately threw Diamond Dust to Milo, and the contest was delayed till the ice on Milo's whole body melted.

**-00-**

**Fourth Contests: Collecting Apple**

"All of you, without exception, will climb the apple tree over there," Shaina pointed an apple tree at Twelve Temple's backyard. "You'll collect the apples and put it in these baskets," she showed three big cherry-wood woven baskets. "The group who got more than 30 apples is the winner.

"Ready? GO!"

All immediately ran very fast to the apple tree, and (as always) followed by chaotic process as they climbed it.

"Don't elbow me, Deathmask!"

"What are you talking about, YOU elbowed me, Shura!"

"Get away from my—ouch! Who dare punched my eyelinered-eyes?"

"Got three apples! Catch it, Milo!"

"Well done, Aiolos!"

"Over there! I will raise the big apple over there—DAMNIT! I saw it first, Aiolia!"

"Mu … you're swearing …"

"WHO PUNCHED MY EYELINERED-EYES?"

"Nobody punch you, Dite, it's only the branches!"

"My goodness … for this I was revived …?"

"… three … four … five … six … here, Shaka catch it—WHOAAA, YOU'VE COLLECTED FIFTEEN?"Aiolia was surprised and delighted seeing the basket Shaka brought.

The Goldies soon shut up and turned their heads on the Virgo.

"The main point is patience and humbleness," Shaka smiled.

The Bunny Group's progress heated up the others, and they began to collect the apples violently.

"Ouch … why it's so swarming here—oh of course, there's Alde—ALDEBARAN?" Shura's eyes widened when he realized Aldebaran was climbing the tree too.

Aldebaran grinned.

"Why are you here?" asked Shura in panic. "You should've not climbed—"

"Shaina said all of us must climb, without exception, right?"

"Yes, but—" as if knowing Shura's fear, the tree began to quiver.

…

_(quiver)_

"Oh my …," whispered Aiolos.

_(quiver)_

"Wait, what happened?" even Camus was worried. "What is it?"

The quiver was stronger.

…

_(quiver)_

"The problem is …," said Milo, prepared for the worst, "… I think there's no tree which can suffer Aldebaran's weight …"

…

_(quiver)_

The tree began to lean on the right side, and …

_(quiver)_

… fell.

"AAAAAAARRGGGH!" they were screaming, and only in seconds their bodies punched the ground, sending their baskets and apples flying in all direction.

…

"My apples…!"

"Let's straighten the tree again and climb it once more! Hurry!"

"That's your worst idea so far, Milo!" everybody snarled at Milo.

…

"Saga, disqualified," Shion wrote. "Camus, disqualified. Shura, disqualified. Aphrodite, disqualified. Aiolos, disqualified. Milo, disqualified. Mu, disqualified. Aldebaran, definitely disqualified. Dohko, disqualified. Shaka, disqualified. Aiolia, disqualified. Deathmask, disqualified."

Kanon growled.

"All is crap …"

**-00-**

**Fifth Contest: Making Snowman**

_**East Siberia …**_

"Can you explain why we have to fly to Siberia just for this stupid contest?" Deathmask cursed. Beside him the Goldies trembled and hugged themselves to block the piercing weather.

"It can't be helped," said Shaina flatly. "It's summer and you can only find snow in Siberia."

"At least let the judges stayed peacefully in Sanctuary," growled Kanon. "Why we have to travel here as well?"

"Because the champions need their judges," Shaina replied impatiently. "Stop whining, you want to join this contests or not?"

"NO!" all shouted.

…

"Sorry, no rejection," grumbled Shaina.

The Goldies didn't have any choice except following her, sometimes murmuring evil expectation Shaina would collapsed and all contests would be cancelled.

"All of you will create snowman," said Shaina when they arrived on the snowiest land. "I give you five minutes. The fastest is the winner.

"Ready? GO!"

The Fairy group, Bougainville group, and Bunny group began to build a snowman. But the Fairy group's got a problem, because from the time he arrived until this moment, Camus kept standing above a glacier, gazing at nowhere.

"Camus!" Saga called.

"Hey, come back here, you refrigerator!" screamed Aphro.

Even Shion cautioned him, "Camus, stop acting like Degel. Come back to your friends."

With this Camus blinked, murmuring 'sorry', and returned to his friends.

But he barely touched the snow when the Bunny group cheered, "Hooorrraaaayyyy!"

Dohko-Bunny, Shaka-Bunny, Deathmask-Bunny, and Aiolia-Bunny succeeded creating snow in three minutes (with a halo on its head).

"The winner is Bunny Group!" Shaina announced.

The Fairy-group took a deep breath in midst of the applause. "I was so sure we could win because Camus is with us," Shura stared at Camus angrily.

"Sorry," murmured Camus.

"_Sensei, anata wa baka!_ (Sensei, you're stupid!)" Hyoga shouted from the judges table, definitely upset. Camus ignored his student's brutal gesture at first, but when all of them were about to leave Siberia, he said to Saga,

"Remind me to freeze him later on, ok?"

**-00—**

**To be continued**

**-00-**


End file.
